Jaded
by SarahLou
Summary: one-shot songfic i came up while fighting writers block. about what happens after Katie and Freddy have a life altering fight. FK. rr puhleeze!


a/n: yeah, yeah I know I should be working on TWOSH. But I have serious writers block right now.. Sorry… this is just a little ditty I came up with when I was listening to now-7. It's a little depressing. And just so you know, jaded means to be changed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SoR. And I don't own Jaded, which is by Aerosmith.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--Jaded--

--By: Sarahlou--

_Hey Ja-ja jaded You got your mama's style   
  
But you're yesterday's child to me_  
  
I was walking towards the school from my moms car when I saw her. I hadn't talked to her since the end-of-the-year party at Zack's. Of course, she had been ignoring me at all costs after our fight.   
  
_So jaded You think that's where it's at   
  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
_  
I saw him when I was going into the school. He was in the courtyard looking at me. Well I hope he's satisfied. He is the one who told me that I needed to 'loosen up' after all.   
  
_You're getting it all over me  
  
X - rated My my baby blue_   
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Freddy Jones you are the most…disgusting guy I have ever met!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs while standing in the doorway of Zack's room. She had found Freddy there with some blonde bimbo that couldn't tell her left foot from her right. Even worse was that she had found them in a suggestive position.   
  
"God Katie you are so uptight! You've never even had a boyfriend before! You wouldn't think it was disgusting if it were you! But you'll probably never even have a boyfriend, because you're so damn prude!" Freddy said, while straightening his shirt and putting on his pants. His girlfriend, Melinda looked back and forth between the two, confused.  
  
Katie just stood there with her mouth opened, shocked that Freddy had said that. She wouldn't let it faze her though.  
  
"I have had a boyfriend before! You're just too stupid to notice! You hardly even know me!" by this time, most of their friends were listening to them argue outside in the hall. Even Melinda had the decency to step outside to give them their room. Everybody had a feeling that this was going to be a big fight.  
  
"Of course I know you! I've lived next door to you for ten years!" Freddy said, his face starting to turn red with anger. "I also know that your last boyfriend said that you were a horrible kisser and the reason that you wouldn't let him in your pants was because you were waiting until you get married, hah! You're such a homely little bitch! Everybody knows about you Katie and how you won't have sex, it's so stupid! You need to loosen up for gods sakes and quit being such a tight-ass!" Freddy yelled.  
  
Katie stood there, speechless, shocked and hurt by his last words. Before she even listened to him apologize she fled the room and ran out of the house, tears on her face.  
  
--end flashback--  
  
_Yeah I been thinking bout you   
  
My, my baby blue  
_  
She looked so different. She had on a short blue-jean skirt and a pink halter top. She was even wearing make-up The Katie I knew would never wear that. I saw her turn her head from the stairs of the school and stare at me for a minute. Then she turned her head and walked away.   
  
_Yeah your so jaded  
  
And I'm the one that jaded you_   
  
You may think I'm stupid for changing my look from baggy shirts and pants to skirts and tight shirts. I guess I just tried it for the summer and it never quite wore off, plus I'm trying to prove a point to Freddy.   
  
_Hey Ja-ja jaded In all it's misery   
  
It will always be what I love   
_  
She hasn't said a word to me all day. Even at lunch, when the entire band sat together she didn't say anything. She's in three of my classes too. And still, nothing. I can't even confront her, she's too busy being oggled by the seniors. They probably don't even know she's a freshman.  
  
_And hated   
  
And maybe take a ride to the other side   
  
We're thinking' of   
  
We'll slip into the velvet glove And be jaded_  
  
He's starting to get jealous. I can feel it whenever I walk in the halls. He stares at me like he doesn't even know me anymore. He thinks that just because I'm wearing different clothes and make-up that I'm a different person. He's so stupid.  
  
_My, my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm thinking' 'bout you  
  
My, my baby blue  
  
Yeah I'm so jaded  
  
And baby I'm afraid a you  
_  
She's almost scary with her high-profile looks now. I can't even act like myself around her anymore. I don't know what to do. I think she's doing this because of what I last said to her, I was so stupid.   
  
_Your thinking is so complicated   
  
I've had it all up to here   
  
But it's so overrated_   
  
Today a senior asked me to homecoming, I accepted. Freddy still hasn't caught on yet, he still isn't talking to me. Even though the rest of the band is. Looks like I'm going to have to talk to him.  
  
_Love and hate it   
  
Wouldn't trade it  
_  
She's coming up to me now. She's sitting right across from me at our lunch table. I can hardly even recognize her. Her makeup is covering her beautiful face. I just want to take my napkin and wipe it all off. She's staring at me with her head cocked to the side.  
  
_Love me jaded   
  
Hey Ja-ja jaded_   
  
"Hi." I said, looking at him. He seems dazed though, as if he can't hear a word I'm saying.  
  
"Why did you DO that?" He finally asks me. Motioning to my makeup and attire.   
  
"Do what?" I asked.   
  
_There ain't no baby please   
  
When I'm shooting the breeze with her   
  
When everything you see is a blur   
_  
She's making this difficult for me. And I hate her for it. She always has to pull one up over my head.  
  
"You KNOW what I'm talking about." I said, I'm starting to get angry now. She can see it, she's trying to do that so I can lose control and admit that I'm wrong.  
  
"I honestly don't." She says, picking at her salad and looking up at me with her large brown eyes.  
  
_And ecstasy's what you prefer   
  
My, my baby blue_  
  
He knows that I'm doing this on purpose. I need him to admit that what he said was wrong, and then I'm going to tell him how much he hurt me. And how he doesn't know me, because if he did, then he would know that under the clothes and make-up I'm still the same Katie.  
  
"Fine! I mean you! You're clothes, make-up! Stuff! Why did you change yourself to look like all of the other girls in the school?!" he says. Finally letting out all of his feelings.  
  
"Because I figured it's the only way you would go out with me." I say slyly. "You're the one who told me to 'loosen up.' so I did."   
  
_Yeah I'm talking 'bout you   
  
My, my baby blue_   
  
"Well I wasn't being serious! I was just mad at you then! God Katie! I liked you just the way you were!" I said, hoping she catches that this is my apology.   
  
_Yeah I've been thinking 'bout you   
  
My, my baby blue_   
  
He still doesn't get it. Until I get an apology I'm staying this way. Make-up and all.   
  
_Yeah you're so jaded, jaded   
  
Your so jaded Cause I'm the one that jaded you   
_  
And she got up and left me sitting at the table alone. Not saying a word.   
  
--the end--  
  
a/n: so what did you think? Read/review do all that good stuff. I know it's not that good but I just came up with it when I was bored. 


End file.
